I'll Be Your Saving Grace
by ForeverUnknownToTheWorld
Summary: Draco Malfoy is broken, thanks to the war. However, when he comes across a person from his past, he realizes that there are those who are even more broken than he is. Can he save her, and, in the process, maybe save himself as well? Dark themes!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy took a drag from the cigarette that he held in his hand. As he blew the smoke out, not really caring where it went, a petite figure walked in his direction. Leaning against the counter next to him, she lit her own cigarette and stuck the end between her lips. Draco didn't really care who she was and assumed that she felt the same. However, when the woman pulled out a small book and began to write in it, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit curious. He realized that, quite honestly, it was none of his business what she was writing, but he really didn't care. Besides, one of the unwritten rules of communication was that if you were in a public place, you were allowed to ask whatever you want to whoever you want. At least, that's how Draco thought of it. After dropping his cigarette and smothering what remained of it with his boot, he turned to the woman.

"What are you writing?"

Startled, the woman instinctively covered the words on the pages. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I was just curious."

The woman sighed. Draco waited, sensing that she was trying to figure out how to respond.

"No, forgive me," she said, her eyes staring at the floor. "It's just…you remind me of someone from my past - someone that I'd rather forget."

"Really."

Draco had made it a statement, not a question. He didn't want to seem as though he cared anymore, so why did he care? He sensed that this woman, whoever she was, had been broken down. Something in him, for whatever reason, wanted to help her. Maybe it was because he, too, was broken beyond repair. He knew that the war had fucked him up, and that he, in turn, had fucked up so many other people. There was one person in particular, though…

Draco pulled himself out of his thoughts. He refused to go down that path again.

"May I see your journal?" he asked again, gentler this time. The woman looked frightened (of what, he had no clue) and appeared to almost refuse to let him see her book. Finally, though, without looking at Draco, she picked up the journal and, cradling it as though it was fragile, handed it to him. He began to read what she had written.

" _I am broken. Broken beyond any state that anyone could ever imagine. I know that there is nobody to blame but myself. The world has turned its back on me. Is life even worth living anymore?"_

Oh, Merlin…this woman was more hurt than he could even begin to imagine. Was she really contemplating _suicide_? Sure, Draco had more downs than ups, but he had never gotten to that point. He shut the book, noticing the front cover had a single letter on it – an H. There was also a faded photo, with three people whose faces he couldn't make out. Suddenly, he started. The pictures were moving. They were _moving_! She was a witch. That could only mean one thing – she had lived through the war as well! Strangely, the thought that this woman might be as fucked up and broken as him gave him a small amount of joy. _He was not alone!_

Draco's mind was racing. How could he let her know that he wasn't a Muggle without frightening her away? She seemed ready to bolt at any minute. A flash of inspiration came. He took out his wallet and pulled a picture out from the center.

"Excuse me, miss."

The woman turned to him. Her eyes were focused at some point beyond his head. Honestly, why wouldn't she look at him? He shook his head. There were things of greater importance right now.

"I might have figured out why I look familiar to you," Draco told her. He pulled out a photo of a Quidditch match between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors in his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was just as he was reaching for the Snitch. To his surprise, the woman finally focused on him, looking into his eyes, seeming more scared than ever. There was something combined with the fear, though…hatred. Before he could figure out why, she pulled her fist back and punched him in the jaw. Then, before he could react, she turned around and ran.

The pain wasn't even registering, at least, not in his jaw. His heart, however, felt like it had been knifed. He knew those eyes. As Draco stared at the retreating figure, all he could do was utter one name, her name, over and over.

"Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Gods…why was this happening to him? This was surely the universe's way of mocking him. There could be no other explanation. Life could be a right prat sometimes.

Draco turned to the counter. He pulled out a hand-rolled joint, hoping that whatever high he could find would make him forget the night's events. This was precisely why he had moved to Muggle London, why he had dyed his hair to a light brown, why he had done everything in his power to avoid her. It hadn't been enough.

As he strove to reach the high that he so desperately wanted, so desperately _needed_ , his gaze fell upon the counter that he was standing by. The book – it was still there. It would surely be missed, but how soon? Draco reached for the book and put it in the pocket of his jacket. He turned to the bartender.

"What's my bill?"

"No charge for you, sir," the young woman giggled. "It's on the house."

On any other night, Draco would have taken advantage of the fact that this girl was very obviously making advances towards him, but for now, he needed to read the book. Maybe, just maybe, there would be some insights as to what had broken down Hermione Granger – and he was praying that he didn't already know the answer.

Draco entered his flat. He sat down on the well-worn mattress, deliberately avoiding the stains from the activities of the night before. For some reason, these stains appalled him now more than the previous night. Pulling out the book, he opened to the first page and settled down to read the journal of Hermione Granger.

 _Day One_

 _The war is coming. I can feel it in the air. I can see it in the eyes of everyone around me. The most telltale sign of it, though, is the radical transformation that Harry has undergone. I never would have expected this from him, of all people. He puts on a brave front, but I know that he's afraid. No one understands how scared Harry is, except maybe Draco Malfoy._

Draco frowned. Even now, years later, he still didn't like to be compared to his former rival. _Focus, Draco,_ he reminded himself. He turned his attention back to the open book.

 _I know Draco is afraid. I also know that he is a Death Eater, but I doubt that it's by choice. His father, who lords over the Malfoy household, and therefore, over Draco, has decided, and so it must be. I can't even imagine what it must be like to be so vulnerable, even in your own home. Thank the gods that Draco has his mother._

Draco knew that Hermione was right. If Draco hadn't had his mother, he probably would have ended up in Azkaban. He probably would have ended up like his father, a sadistic murderer.

 _It breaks my heart to see him feel so broken. If only there was a way to comfort him…_

He had been broken. He was still broken, but not nearly as bad as Hermione.

 _I wish I could help, but alas, my time is focused on destroying horcruxes. Speaking of which, I need to get back to my research. I will write more at another time._

Draco couldn't help smiling sadly. This was the quintessential Hermione. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. For a long time, that was all that he did. Finally, as he turned over to sleep, he whispered a question.

"Why?"

 _It was the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all Draco was doing to celebrate was staring at Hermione Granger. By the gods, she had blossomed. What had happened to the bookworm who was frizzy-haired and buck-toothed? He turned to Blaise, who was gawking at the Weaselette. She was pretty enough, he supposed, but Granger…he felt a little shiver go down his spine. Granger was beyond gorgeous. The only thing that was still somewhat irritating about her was the fact that she seemed to live for the Weasel's every word. It was no secret that she harbored feelings for him, but she didn't seem to realize that Ron was throwing himself at Lavender Brown. He had even caught them in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express, Weasley's pants down and Brown's skirt up. Honestly, the Weasel had about as much sense as a teaspoon did – none. Draco didn't even realize that he was glaring at the red-headed bastard until he heard his name being called by Nott._

 _"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"_

 _A Sonorus charm echoed through the Great Hall. Draco flinched, then instantly felt irritated as everyone in the room turned and stared. He couldn't help but notice, though, that Granger was unfazed. Clearly having all of those near death experiences with Potty and the Weasel had made her oblivious to things like this. For some reason, this irritated him even more. Was Granger forgetting that he, Draco bloody Malfoy, was the Slytherin Sex God? He was used to having women fawn over him, not ignore him! Who did Hermione Granger think she was? Why couldn't_ she _fawn over him?_

 _A smile crept across Draco's face as he came up with a_ very _Slytherin plan. It would get him away from the stares, but more importantly, it would get Granger to realize who the boss was._

 _Draco got up and motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. As soon as they got to the Gryffindor table, they made as if they were going to walk by. All of a sudden, though, Draco turned to Ron Weasley, who was suddenly looking a little more pale than usual._

 _"Well, hello, Potty, Bookworm, Ronald."_

 _Granger finally looked up from that damned book. What was it? Was that_ _Hogwarts: A History_ _? Really? Draco brought his attention back to the more pressing matter; more specifically, someone pressing_ their _something into someone_ else's _something!_

 _"Ronald Weasley, you know, I think I saw you somewhere as I was walking down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express," Draco mused. The Weasel's face went redder than his ginger hair. Oh, Draco was delighted. He didn't know that it was even possible for that to happen. And then, snapping his fingers, he acted as if he finally recalled exactly where it was that he had seen Ron._

 _"Ah, yes," Draco said with a malicious grin in his eyes. "It was when you were in the rear compartment, standing between Lavender Brown's legs."_

 _The reaction of the Golden Trio was everything that he had ever hoped for. Weasley went as pale as the Bloody Baron. Potter, who was sitting between Weasley and Granger, instantly dove under the table, which was a smart move on his part, because if he hadn't, he would have been on the receiving end of Granger's right hook. Without realizing it, Draco rubbed his hand against his cheek. He knew_ exactly _what being punched by Granger felt like._

 _"You utter PRAT!" Granger screamed. "How dare you?! After what you told me at the Burrow…how could you do this to me?" Weasley looked hurt, confused, and angry._

 _"What do you mean, how could_ I _do this to_ you _?!" the Weasel hissed. "You didn't seem to have any problem with turning me away when I told you that I loved you!"_

 _"I did_ not _turn you away!" Granger shrieked. "I told you that it was too_ dangerous _to have a relationship right now! I told you that I loved you, too! Don't you ever twist my words like that again!"_

 _Granger got up and stormed away, just as Draco had predicted. What he_ hadn't _predicted, though, was the fact that Granger would be brushing tears away. He stopped smirking. He could hear his mother scolding him now._

 _"Draco Lucius Malfoy," she would say. "No matter how great your disdain or hatred for a woman, you must_ never _make her cry. Likewise, we must never gloat about the hurt that others have caused a woman." That had been her exact response to him when he had owled her to gloat over the fact that Hermione was heartbroken over Buckbeak's impending execution._

 _Draco sighed, starting off to the location that he knew Hermione Granger would be. As Crabbe and Goyle moved to follow him, Draco held up his hand._

 _"I've got to go make some…arrangements," Draco told them, faking a smirk. "You head to the common room. I'll meet you there."_

 _His tone made it clear that there would be no arguments. As Crabbe and Goyle headed off to the common room, Draco couldn't help but feel a hint of worry. For some odd reason, he was hoping he hadn't crushed Granger like he had originally intended to._

The memory left as quickly as it had come. Draco felt a tear at the corner of his eyelid. Brushing it away angrily, he stood up and walked over to his cabinet to search for some rum. He sat back down on the mattress and splashed some rum into a decanter. As he finally reached the state of euphoria that he had been searching for all night, his thoughts drifted off to a certain witch and the pain of the past, present, and future, wondering if he had indeed reached the state that Hermione Granger was in right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger was in a state of shock right now. She had sworn that she would do everything in her power to avoid him. _It was his fault that things had ended up the way they did_ , she told herself. And yet, she knew that it wasn't his fault. It was hers. Everything that had happened was her fault. If she hadn't done what she had, maybe things would have turned out differently…maybe Fred Weasley would still be alive…maybe Teddy Lupin would still have parents…maybe she wouldn't be so royally and utterly fucked, both metaphorically _and_ literally. As she arrived at the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Marc, she couldn't hear anything. She hoped that meant that he was asleep. That would mean no fights, no beatings, and most importantly, no having sex with someone that she didn't love.

As she entered and crept into the main room, she was feeling slightly less pessimistic. Maybe, just maybe…

"Where have you been, Hermione?"

The light flickered on and Marcus Flint came into view. Hermione hated this. She hated having to make up explanations for her whereabouts; if he knew the real reason that she snuck away each night, she would be as good as dead.

"I…I'm sorry, Marc. I lost track of time when I went to go get groceries," Hermione stammered. Marcus smiled at her.

"It's quite alright, babe," he told her. Hermione blinked. That was the last thing she had expected to hear from him. She didn't want to question him, but couldn't help herself.

"Are…are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"Positive," he told her firmly. Then, grinning again, he added, "By the way, there's some coffee for you on the cupboard. I'm afraid it's gone cold, though."

"That's quite alright," Hermione said. She picked up the mug and sipped the liquid gratefully. The bitter taste in her mouth always seemed appropriate, but especially today. She yawned.

"Forgive me, Marc, but I'm tired. I think I need to turn in."

Marc smiled at her again, but this time, there was a cold undertone.

" _Locomotor mortis!"_

Hermione, too stunned to react, fell to the floor. Marcus dragged her up and shoved her into a chair. He bound her arms and stood in front of her.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them," he snarled. "Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, cowering before his imposing figure.

"Now, _mudblood,_ where were you tonight?"

"I was out getting groceries," Hermione whispered. Marcus slapped her.

"Where else were you? And don't bother trying to lie. If you even _think_ of hiding the truth, this, shall we say, _unique_ type of Veritaserum will cause some unwanted consequences. How does burning alive from the inside out sound?" Marcus chuckled. Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"I was…I was at the bar," she mumbled. Marcus' hand caught Hermione across the cheek again.

"You whore!" he shouted. "You were looking for someone else, weren't you?"

Hermione shook her head. A tear trickled down her cheek, and then another, and pretty soon, she was sobbing hysterically.

"I…I wasn't." she whimpered. Marcus seemed satisfied. But then, a strange look came across his face. She immediately felt her memories being sorted through. And at that moment, she knew that she was no longer safe.

"You saw Malfoy," Marcus growled. He grew angrier with every passing second. " _You saw Malfoy!_ "

"No, please!" Hermione cried. "I…I slapped him! I ran away from him."

" _LIAR_!"

Marcus knocked over the chair that Hermione was bound to. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bedroom, laughing nastily.

"Do you want The-Boy-Who-Lived to come and save you?" he asked her. "Oh, right, he can't…he thinks you're dead! _Everyone_ thinks that you're dead! That was the deal, remember?" He flung her onto the bed, ripping off clothing as he went.

"Tell me," he sneered. "Who do you think of whenever I fuck you? Do you think of ' _Ronald'_? Do you think of _'Harry'_?"

All Hermione could do was sob. She put up barriers around her memories. As Marcus plunged into Hermione, painfully, mercilessly, Hermione thought of the one person who knew she still existed, hoping that he had finally found happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after Draco had seen Hermione. He sighed as he looked into the mirror, examining his stubble and deciding against shaving it. He walked over to the refrigerator, looked inside, and groaned.

"Damn it all," Draco muttered. "Now I've got to go to the store."

If he was being honest with himself, he would have admitted that he was glad for the distraction from the events of the night before. But this was Draco Malfoy, and he was almost never honest with himself.

So, grabbing his satchel and his jacket, he headed out the door, determined to find some food to soothe his grumbling stomach.

"Do I want sunflower seed-coconut or almond-cherry?" Draco pondered. This was, after all, an important decision. How could you have a good day if you didn't have a good granola?

Sudden tears blurred Draco's vision. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was just trying to distract himself from his thoughts of Hermione. He gave a bitter laugh. _As if granola could replace Hermione_! He hadn't been able to get a good look at her the night before – she had been wearing a hooded jacket – but he could still picture her in his mind, and that, for now, was enough.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a couple coming down the aisle that he was in. They hadn't noticed him yet. Maybe he should just leave while he had the chance, before the girl tried to comfort him after seeing his tears. The couple was about to pass him. He would have left at that moment – in fact, he was intending to leave, but then he heard their conversation.

"Marc, wouldn't it be okay if I just –"

It was the same voice as last night, sad, hollow, empty. Draco felt his heart begin to race.

"If you just what?" The voice that had responded was hard and mocking. "Oh, hello, Harry, Ron, _everyone that I abandoned_ , I just wanted to let you know that I faked my death so that I wouldn't have to face you anymore."

Draco's eyebrows rose. So, Hermione Granger, the war hero, had faked her death. That would explain why she had been at a Muggle bar. That also meant that whoever was with her was a wizard. He listened closer.

"No, Hermione, our deal was simple. In exchange for helping you fake your death and making sure that no one ever found you, you would become _mine_."

There was silence. Then, "You didn't do such a good job at that. Draco still found me."

It was barely a whisper, but Marc had clearly heard her. Draco heard the sickening sound of Marc's hand connecting with Hermione's cheek. His blood boiled.

"Listen here, you little Mudblood bi-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Draco snarled. He spun around to face a large, muscled, hulking man.

"And just who are you?" Marc sneered.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is who _you_ are," Draco said, smirking. "Misshapen teeth, stupid, and looks like the spawn of a troll. You must be Marcus Flint."

Marcus' face took on a look of cold calculation.

"I'd know that smirk anywhere, little Malfoy," he told Draco. "You might want to wipe it off your face before I do it for you. You gonna tell your father about this?" Marcus smiled evilly as he noted the fury rising in Draco's eyes.

"Why don't _you_ tell my father?" Draco hissed. "You'll be meeting him in _hell_ very soon."

Draco should've known what would happen next. After all, he and Flint had been in the same house at Hogwarts. Still, he didn't think that Flint would do something like this in public. Flint pulled back his fist and slammed it into Draco's face.

Draco crumpled to the floor. He heard Hermione gasp. He saw Flint drag her away. He wanted to do something, anything, that would keep Flint from taking Hermione. It was too late, though, and Draco knew it. He was a coward.

Finally, he got up and staggered to the bathroom. As he washed his face, he couldn't help but think of Hermione. He knew that he had just made her situation much, much worse. There was only one thing left to do…break the rules.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione knew that she was in deep trouble. She could see it in Marc's eyes and feel it in the tension surrounding the two of them. As soon as they got in the car, he turned to her.

"Look at me," he told her. When she kept her head bowed, he backhanded her across the face. Hermione could feel the tears begin to well up. What had she ever done to deserve this?

 _You ran away,_ whispered a little voice in her head. _You were a coward. This is more than fair_.

"Look at me!" Marcus snarled. She finally looked up at him.

"What?" she asked quietly. For that, she got another blow to the face.

"Don't be insolent," he growled. "How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?" Hermione was weary of all of this.

"How did you contact Malfoy?" Marcus shouted. "He _just happened_ to be at the bar last night. He _just happened_ to be at the grocery store this morning. Is he going to _just happen_ to be at our home when we get there?"

Hermione was getting angrier and angrier. She was tired of being a coward. It had gotten her nowhere. It was time to stand up for something for once.

"No, _Marcus_ ," she snapped. "I did _not_ contact Malfoy. If you had half the brain that a cave troll did, you would remember that you took away my wand. You _snapped_ it right in front of me! It's broken, _remember_? So how would I contact him? Besides, I'm by your side practically 24/7!"

"That's enough, Mudblood," Marcus warned her.

"Yes, Marcus, that _is_ enough, but not from me, from you. I don't care if the wizarding world knows that I'm alive. I'm leaving you. I'm do-"

" _Crucio!"_

Hermione felt pain like never before. She writhed in her seat, trying to escape the pain but knowing that it would be in vain.

"Are you quite done, Mudblood?" Marcus asked casually. Hermione gagged as a wave of nausea flooded over her. She shook her head. She was done resisting. Marcus sighed.

"Very well, then. _Crucio!_ "

The pain shot through Hermione's body again, more intense than the first time. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't. She knew what she had to do.

"Are you quite done with your childish games, you Mudblood bitch?" Marcus was acting as if he was quite bored by all of this. Hermione, with tears streaming down her face, nodded, yielding to Marcus, vowing that it would be the last time that he ever hurt her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was just before sunrise when Draco Malfoy walked into the Ministry of Magic. He wore a hooded cloak so as not to divulge his identity. After the war, he had been placed on parole indefinitely, and one of the conditions of his bargain (he had agreed to identify former Death Eaters in exchange for a pardon from Azkaban) was that he had to live out the rest of his days without magic and without the wizarding world. He knew very well that he could be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. But then, he had to save Hermione. After all, she had done the same for him.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Draco sobbed hysterically in the lavatory haunted by Moaning Myrtle._

 _"I can't do it. I can't!" he cried._

 _"Can't do what?"_

 _Draco spun around to see Hermione Granger standing by the sinks. For some reason, unknown to him, he was glad to see her. He pushed that feeling away, though, because after all, she was the very type of witch that he was fighting to eradicate._

 _"Go away, Granger," Draco managed. "I don't want you sticking your nose into my own damn business."_

 _Ignoring his words, Hermione walked over and sat down next to him._

 _"Draco," she soothed him. "What's wrong?"_

 _Draco had to fight to keep his tears inside. No one, save his mother, had spoken to him in such a loving tone. He rolled up his sleeve, exposing his Dark Mark, hoping to scare Hermione away. He didn't know why, but he wanted to keep her out of this mess._

 _"I'm a Death Eater, Granger!" he yelled. "I have the Dark Mark. Don't you get it? I'm devoted to destroying your kind!"_

 _"No," Hermione whispered. "You're not." Draco grew desperate. Why couldn't Hermione see that this was his destiny?_

 _"Hermione!" he shouted. "This is my fate! I've always been destined to serve alongside of Voldemort! Why can't…why can't you understand?" Draco broke down crying again. Hermione wrapped her arms around him._

 _"Shhh," she murmured. "It's all right. Everything will work out." She pressed her lips to his cheek. Draco knew it was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but for some reason – only Merlin knows why – he wanted more. There was no time to think. He could very well be dead tomorrow. So, he did the only thing that he could rationally do. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Hermione was obviously surprised, but Draco was even more shocked when Hermione kissed back._

Don't question this _, Draco thought._ It'll just be a one night stand, if it even goes that far.

 _He ran his hands through Hermione's hair, kissing her rougher than before. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He backed her up against the wall. He took his shirt off. Hermione's eyes widened as she ran her hands over his abs. Draco smirked._

 _"Fair's fair, Granger. Now_ you _need to take off_ your _shirt."_

 _That seemed to snap Hermione out of whatever frame of mind she was in. She shook her head. Draco was irritated now. He was rock-hard and ready for action._

 _"Why not?" he huffed. Hermione looked up at him._

 _"Draco," she began patiently. "First of all, I'm a virgin. That wouldn't bother me if I knew you loved me, but I know why you're_ really _doing this. You want a quick fuck to get rid of, or at least postpone, whatever's troubling you. I'm more than some Slytherin slag. I want something more than a one night stand. I want_ love _."_

 _"How could I ever love a Mudblood?" Draco sneered. Hermione just gazed at him. He was becoming a bit uncomfortable with that look; it was as if she could see into his soul._

 _"That won't work, Draco," Hermione whispered. "I know something's wrong."_

 _That was what undid Draco. The tears cascaded down his face._

 _"I don't know how I can...how I can –"_

 _"Kill Dumbledore?" Hermione finished calmly. It didn't even occur to Draco (at least, not at the time) that he should be shocked._

 _"How, Granger? How can I do this to him?" Draco sobbed. Hermione stood there for a minute, then…_

 _"Let Snape do it," she told him. Draco gaped at her._

 _"Are you fucking serious? Voldemort will kill me if I don't kill Dumbledore!" Draco yelled. Hermione didn't so much as flinch._

 _"He could, couldn't he? He could take away your mother; he could torture you. With just the utterance of two words, Voldemort could take away your life. But there is one thing that he cannot do. He cannot destroy your will to live, your will to love."_

 _Draco just stared at her._

 _"Well, gee, Granger, thanks for the comfort," he finally muttered. Then Hermione caught both of them off guard with her next words._

 _"You're hurting more than I ever imagined," she whispered. "If it's what you desire, I will not stop you."_

 _Draco gaped at her._

 _"You don't know what you're saying, Granger," he warned. "Because once I start, I don't think that I'll be able to stop." Hermione bit her lip and nodded._

 _"I don't think that Harry and Ron will be happy if they ever find out, but…you need this." Hermione told him. Draco didn't think that he had ever seen such an example of selflessness. He pondered the offer. Finally, he walked over to her. He could tell that she was nervous by the way that she kept chewing on her lip. He put his lips by her ear and whispered, "Granger – Hermione – it's all right. I won't hurt you…I promise." She nodded, but kept biting her lip. Draco bent down and pressed his lips against hers, catching her off guard with a rough and passionate kiss. He pulled back after he could breathe no longer. Hermione instantly went back to gnawing on her lip._

 _"Honestly, Granger," Draco huffed. "If you're so determined to have your lip be bitten, you'd bloody well better let me do it." He went in to kiss her again, nibbling on her bottom lip. Hermione moaned a little, thereby giving Draco access to her mouth. He took that access as quickly as possible. He ran his tongue along hers, delighting in the shiver that he felt her body give off. He pulled back and stared at her swollen lips. It gave him great satisfaction to know that he had caused that. Hermione looked almost disappointed that he pulled back, but that almost-disappointment turned into a look of bliss as he peppered her neck with kisses, briefly stopping to nip at the point where it met her collarbone. Hermione let out a tiny moan, determined to keep at least a little self-control._

 _Draco grabbed her collar and, with one swift motion, ripped her shirt in two. Hermione's face instantly flamed. She went to cover herself, but Draco stopped her._

 _"Hermione," he said. "You're gorgeous." Hermione pasted a weak smile on her face. Her eyes widened yet again as he undid his belt and slid his trousers off, along with his boxers. Hermione pulled down her pants, along with her underwear, and looked up at Draco, the fear and apprehension evident in her eyes._

 _"There will be a bit of pain for a moment, but I promise it will leave," Draco murmured. Hermione nodded, biting her lip again. Draco started to gently press his erection into her core. He finally reached the barrier._

 _"Hermione, I'm going to push through," he whispered. "Are you prepared?"_

 _Hermione managed a shaky laugh and said, "As ready as I'll ever be." Draco nodded. He began to push, and right before he broke through, he caught her lips in a kiss. He could feel her trying to fight the pain. When he was finally completely sheathed in her heat, he bent down to kiss away the tears. He began to move slowly. Hermione, the tears finally leaving, was shocked when she began to feel waves of pleasure as he moved in and out._

 _"Oh, Draco," she gasped. "Don't stop."_

 _"Hadn't planned on it, Hermione," Draco smirked._

 _*One hour later*_

 _As the young witch and wizard lay in each other's arms, something finally occurred to Draco._

 _"How did you know about my task?"_

 _Hermione smiled gently._

 _"That doesn't matter," she told him. "All that matters is that I help you."_

 _That was another thing bothering Draco. Why had she given him her virginity? It didn't make sense. When he voiced his opinion, she blushed and looked down._

 _"You needed a saving grace," she finally said. "I wanted to be yours."_

 _*End flashback*_

He walked up to a witch at the information desk.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, trying not to let anyone hear his voice clearly. "Can you tell me where to find the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

The witch was clearly suspicious of him. "What for?" she asked. Draco sighed. This was _not_ going to be easy. He decided to tell it like it was.

"I need to report a case of abuse," he stated firmly. The witch's eyes went wide.

"Of course. I'll take you to the Auror in charge of that kind of thing." She got up and motioned for him to follow her. He was lead to an office with a name on the door, a name that he had hoped to forget, even after all these years. _Head Auror Potter_ , the sign read.

"Head Auror Potter isn't here yet," the witch stated kindly. "But you can wait in his office if you would like."

"Thank you," Draco said, and then the witch was gone. It couldn't have been more than five minutes later when he heard someone walk in. When he turned around to see who it was, his eyes locked with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm Head Auror Potter," Harry told him. "I heard you have a case of abuse to report."

"No introduction is necessary," Draco said. He took off the hood of his cloak. "Do you recognize me?"

Harry searched his face, looking for some clue as to who this was. Suddenly, he started. It was the eyes that kept drawing him back, and he finally knew why.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest for violating the terms of your parole."


End file.
